Horse Therapy
by MichelleCriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a sad kid with Asperger. He wants a real friend to share things with...One day he meets Blaine Anderson and he hopes to be more than that even though he know it will never happen... or perhaps yes?
1. Hello

Burt Hummel had his own farm. It was big and it had every animal he loved. Chickens, ducks, birds, cows, pigs and more but the most special ones were his horses. They had 3. One for him, one that once belonged to his dead wife Elizabeth and the other one is the one they bought for Kurt when he was younger.

Kurt Hummel grew up in the farm, he knew how to do almost everything, and also he had home school with a friend of Burt that was a teacher. But Kurt had a problem, he never talked since he was 15 years old, his dad took him to physiologists but they could never find out why he was acting that way, some thought that he was still shaken because of his mom's death but that was long before he stopped talking. He was the only one that knew his reasons not to speak and one of them was that in all his 16 years of life he haven't had any friends, there were no kids to grow up with around his dad's farm and since he never went to school he didn't know what was like to share with someone. One day he finally told his dad this and there were a lot of tears. His dad understood him but told him that he will always be his dad and also that he will always be there for him which Kurt understood and left. Since that day he had said like 6 words per day, his dad saw that as an improvement but he was still insecure. His dad had no problem with him being gay which he loved and was thankful for. 2 months after he turned 17 years Burt took him again to a doctor specialist in mental conditions and they diagnosed Kurt with a condition called Asperger Syndrome. They told him that it had no cure but that they were treatments that helped, people with Asperger are really smart and they know a lot of things, they told him it was going to be always hard but it was nothing to be worried of because it wasn't a disease, it was a condition.

One day Burt was at the market getting some vegetables, he was walking towards his car when he saw a lady picking up some stuff that fell so he went there and helped her. Her name was Carole Hudson and Burt though she was very lovely. They met and agreed to go on a date.

Carole Hudson was a single mother working in a mansion, he only had his son Finn Hudson and they were pretty happy. They worked at the house of the Berry's in the rich part of the town. She earned enough money for Finn and herself but she was alone, she wanted someone to share her life with and she thought Mr. Burt Hummel might be a great option for that

Finn Hudson was 17 years old when he started working at the Berry's house. They were two men, Hiram and Leroy Berry along with their only child Rachel Berry. Rachel was ambitious, she was trying all she could to graduate and move to New York, her dream was the big city. One day she met Finn while he was cleaning some things, she was mesmerized. She thought he was the most gorgeous man. Finn was really tall, like too tall, he had brown hair and a really handsome smile. Finn noticed Rachel too the only thing is that Rachel was way too short for him but he thought that was cute. She had brown hair with bangs, gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile. They both had a good feeling about this. After that they became really close until one day Finn kissed her, it was their first kiss and Rachel literally saw fireworks everywhere. Since that night they were inseparable and very much in love.

Blaine Anderson was the son of Kim and Robert Anderson. They were a really happy family, they had a lot of money but they were really humble. Their son was their pride. He was a straight A student, he played the piano, guitar, drums and a lot of other musical instruments, he knew how to cook, how to play football and he was really good at swimming. They had in their minds New York City for their son. They wanted to see him succeed. He also knew how to sing, dance and act and he had learned to speak Italian, French, Portuguese, Spanish and German. When their son came out to them he thought he was going to get kicked out or something like that but what happened was something he never expected, of course he knew his parents loved him but he also knew that a lot of gay kids were kicked out of their homes because of it, his mom hugged him and cried of pride because they had a really brave son and his dad just stood there quite until Blaine felt a pair of arms around him, it was his dad. They told him that they were fine with it, that they just wanted him to be happy. He was very happy in every aspect of his life but something was missing. He wanted someone to love, someone to care for, he was in search of his soul mate.

One day he found out that a farm required a person to take care of their horses and that was another of his talent. He loved horses and he always wanted one but they lived in a prestigious house and they were in no condition to own a horse. Blaine went to his house and told his parents about the job. He didn't do it for money, he did it because he wanted to spend his time doing something and since he loved horses he knew he wanted that job. His parents agreed because it made their son happy.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel, I'm here for the horses job" the short boy said

"You want the job? What's your experience, you seem a bit young" he said looking confused

"Well sir, I have loved horses all my life and I've been 5 summers in a row with my uncle who owns a farm in Montana and I've learned everything about them" he said confident

"Well I'll check you today and I'll tell you if you got the job" he said and followed Burt to the stables

He rode the horses and then cleaned them apart from other necessary things. After 4 hours Burt decided that Blaine was perfect for the job

"You have the job kid, you know a lot about horses" he told him

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummel, I appreciate it" he said smiling

"No problem kid, by the way I need to show you around so you know the farm and everything that way you won't get lost" he said while Blaine followed him. On the way to the stables Burt told Blaine that he his son lived there with him and that one of the horses was his, he also told him about his son's condition and not to take anything personal but he also warned him to never hurt his son, which Blaine agreed. It took one hour and a half to show him everything and then Blaine got to the stables to be with the horses.

"So according to Mr. Hummel your name is Rainbow and he says that your owner is his son, I wonder where he is" he said talking to the horse until he saw something. Sitting far away in the grass there was a boy, a gorgeous boy with a beautiful hair and amazing skin. He stared with wide eyes and went to introduce himself. He touched the boy on his shoulder and the boy flinched. Blaine was confused but then he sat down in front of him

"Hello" he said. The other boy didn't look at him, he looked away "I'm Blaine, I'll be taking care of the horses" he said but still got nothing from the boy "Your dad told me you don't talk and that's ok, I just wanted to introduce myself so you don't freak out when you see me" he smiled at him and Kurt turned to look at him. The boy had beautiful skin that looked soft, his eyes were the color of honey and his hair was a bit curly and black. Kurt thought he was absolutely stunning. He saw Blaine moving to stand up but then he placed his hand on Blaine's who gave him a confused look

"I'm Kurt" he said barely whispering

"Well it was nice meeting you Kurt, I guess I'll see you around" he smiled and then left to the stables again. Kurt watched him all the afternoon while Blaine worked with his horse, maybe Blaine wasn't so bad at all.

The next day Blaine arrived at 7am and saw Kurt sitting where he was the day before. Blaine knew that his condition had made Kurt stop talking because Burt told him that and he was willing to do anything to get Kurt smiling again.

"Hello" he said and Kurt looked at him. With his hand he waved hello to him and Blaine smiled

"So Rainbow is yours?" he asked to try to start a conversation. Kurt just nodded

"Kurt I know you don't talk or anything but I want to be your friend, I want to have someone to talk to and I know that you're a really great guy so please don't think you can't talk to me please I'm serious with this, I want to be there for you" he said smiling, what happened next was something he didn't expect

"Really?" Kurt asked looking directly at the other boy

"Yes Kurt, of course" he told him with a huge smile

"Thank you Blaine" he said but then looked away. Blaine's face fell but he also thought it was an improvement and then left to do his job.

While cleaning Rainbow Blaine remembered something he learned a few years ago in his uncle's farm and he got an idea.

"Burt I just got a wonderful idea" he told him almost jumping

"What about kid?" he sounded confused

"A few years ago my uncle taught me a tecnic with horses and I think I can help Kurt" he smiled

"How?" he sounded so interested

"Well It's called horse therapy, horses are really good to help people develop more and more when they are quiet, just like Kurt and I know how to do it so I think I'll be able to help Kurt" he told him

"Are you sure? Why would you want to do that?" he asked

"Because I like Kurt and I think he is a wonderful person who deserves to be happy" he told him

"I want you do it, please, I've tried everything but this and it might work. Would you do it?" he asked worried

"Sure, I will even do it for free Burt, I'm going to give you your son back, I promise" he told him smiling, Burt was about to cry

"Thank you Blaine, you're an awesome kid and I'm sure Kurt will be fine with you" he told him, gave him a hug and left to his room to relax after such a hard conversation while Blaine got back to the stable

"Well Rainbow we are going to help Kurt, he will smile again and he will laugh, I'm sure he has an amazing laughter" Kurt was hidden where Blaine couldn't see him but he was listening to everything "I have this feeling for Kurt that scares me, I don't know but I want to help him, be there for him, I want to take care of him and I want him to smile and to live his life happy so I'm going to help him be himself again" he said while looking softly at Rainbow. Kurt was almost crying, a stranger felt this way about him, a person he barely knew, this might be the chance to get a best friend out of this.

Little did he know that Blaine wasn't going to be "just a friend"


	2. Best Friends

2 weeks passed since Blaine arrived at the farm. That day Kurt woke up smiling. He usually didn't smile but he couldn't stop thinking about the man that he had met two weeks ago. Blaine. He wanted Blaine to like him, to be his friend, he wanted someone to talk to and he thought Blaine was perfect for that. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into casual clothes just like usual. He was curious about Blaine so he went to ask some things to his dad

"Good morning kid, how are you today?" Burt asked

"Great" Kurt answered. He didn't talk at all and when he did he normally spoke no less than two words daily, but today something different happened.

"Dad I wanted to ask you about that new guy, his name's Blaine" he said calmed

"Oh yeah, he is the new employee that will take care of the horses" he said, still shocked that Kurt was talking

"He talked to me yesterday, he said he wanted to be my friend but I'm confused, we just met two weeks ago" he said looking at his dad

"He said that?" he asked

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to ask you permission to be his friend, he seemed nice, I really want to be his friend" he said smiling

"Sure kid, as long as he treats you well you can be his friend" he assured his son

"Thanks dad, I love you" he said

"Oh Kurt, I love you too kiddo, so much" he said almost crying, this was not usual in their conversations and he liked that Kurt was getting out of his shield

"Dad can I hug you?" he asked nervous not knowing if he should just hug him or ask first

"Sure kid, you don't need to ask, you never need to ask me that" he said and Kurt threw himself at his dad, clinging to him as if his life depended on that. Burt smiled happy to be holding his son

"Dad, when is Blaine coming?" he asked shyly

"In 20 minutes" he smiled at his son question because he knew that Kurt and Blaine weren't going to be just friend. Kurt ran to his special tree, the place where he thought of everything, his place to be alone and relax.

Kurt was writing in his diary when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Blaine, his soon to be friend

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing?" he asked sounding curious

"I was just writing on my diary" he said hiding his diary

"Don't get scared, I won't steal your diary, it's your privacy and I respect that" he said

"Thanks" he said

"Your dad told me that you're talking more" he told him sitting next to him. Kurt moved away from Blaine. He still wasn't so used to have strangers close to him "He also told me that you were asking for me?" he said, Kurt giggled and then nodded

"What for? You needed something?" he asked wondering why Kurt wanted to see him

"No, I just wanted to ask you something" he said

"Sure I'm all ears" he said smiling

"All ears? What does that mean?" Kurt asked and Blaine couldn't stop smiling, Kurt was the cutest person on the planet

"That means that I'm here to listen, it's just something people say when they want to hear everything a person has to say" he explained knowing that there were some things that Kurt didn't understand

"Oh ok" he nodded understanding what Blaine had said

"So you wanted to tell me something?" he asked reminding Kurt that they had something to talk about

"Yeah, yesterday you said that you wanted to be my friend and I wanted to know if it's true" he said

"Of course Kurt, I've always wanted a true best friend and I know that you can be that" he told him

"Will you be my friend Blaine?" he asked extremely nervous

"Yeah I will" was Blaine's answer

"And friends hug each other?" he asked

"Yeah, they do" he confirmed

"Then, can I hug you Blaine?" he asked his new best friend

"Sure Kurt, no problem with that" he told him smiling. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck. It shocked Blaine because Burt told him that Kurt was not a touchy person but smiled and hugged Kurt back

"Thank you Blaine" he said "Anytime Kurt" Blaine said back

They didn't know how it happened but they fell asleep 10 minutes later in the grass. Without knowing Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's waist and Blaine brought Kurt closer wrapping his arm around his back. This was all Kurt wanted. A friend to share everything with

One hour later Blaine woke up. He was supposed to be working. Instead he was holding a beautiful angel in his arms and he never wanted to stop doing it but he knew reality was calling him back and that he had to go brush the horses.

"Kurt wake up" he said to the angel in his arms "I have to work or your dad will kill me" he said and Kurt laughed "No, don't go" Kurt said and hugged Blaine tighter which made the shorter man smile

"I promise I'll be back and you can talk to me about everything but now I'm supposed to be working" he told him hugging him too

"You promise?" he asked not sure if Blaine was going to come back later

"I promise" and with that he untangled from Kurt's embrace and left to the stable

Kurt couldn't stop smiling. He had found his best friend so he did the only thing he could thought of, he began writing something in his diary

**_Dear diary,_**

**_Today I found my best friend. His name is Blaine Anderson. He is kind, caring and beautiful and he treats me really well. My dad told him about my condition and I thought he was going to freak out but he didn't. He's the first person that wants to be my friend because of who I am. He doesn't care about me being this way and I really like him for that. For the first time I felt normal in my whole life. He also has a beautiful smile, hazel eyes look like honey and his curls are so soft. I feel weird around him. I feel something funny in my stomach and I don't know what it is but I don't want that to stop, ever. He makes me smile and laugh and he gives me really warm hugs. For the first time I have someone there for me._**

Two hours later Blaine finished his work. He went out to buy something to drink without Kurt knowing which made the blue eyed boy think that Blaine had left and changed his mind about being his best friend. Kurt was feeling really sad when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey, sorry I took so long; I was getting something to drink. I got myself an ice tea and since I didn't know what you liked I asked your dad and he told me that you love green tea so I got you one" he said handing the cup to his new best friend

"Thanks" Kurt said smiling "I thought you had left and that you didn't want to be my friend anymore" he said looking at the cup in his hands

"No Kurt, I want to be your friend believe me, I just thought we needed a drink" he said nervous

"I believe you Blaine, thank you" he said smiling

"Anytime Kurt, I'm your best friend right?" he asked

"You are my only and best friend Blaine" he told him

"You too Kurt" Blaine told him smiling too

"Can I ask you something? It will sound weird but can you hold me like you did earlier? I felt safe that way, I felt calmed" he said giving Blaine a shy smile

"Sure, come here best friend" he said signaling Kurt to come into his embrace which Kurt did. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and caressed his hair. The warm air felt incredible, the silence and the sky were so peaceful. It was such a nice afternoon

"Blaine" he said

"Yeah?"

"You've had a best friend before?" he asked worried

"Yes, I have two actually, they are Wesley and David, we went together to Dalton Academy"

"Are they better friends than me?"

"No, no Kurt, you're the best best friend I've ever had, you are sweet, awesome and you listen to me and I feel like I can tell you anything. With them is not that way. I feel a connection with you that I don't feel with anybody else" he explained while caressing Kurt's soft hair once again

"Wait, you think I'm sweet and awesome?" he said incredulously. That couldn't be true, it just couldn't

"You are the sweetest, most awesome person I've ever met in my whole life Kurt" he told him, all honesty in his tone of voice and his eyes

"I believe you, your voice sound honest" at this comment Blaine more than happy to have a friend like Kurt

"Thank you Kurt, I'll never lie to you, I promise" he said

"I promise the same thing too Blaine, I'll always be honest with you" at this he felt Blaine hugging him tighter and that made his smile bigger

"You know, your dad told me that you were not a person that liked hugs and be held or touched, so why are you letting me do it?" he asked looking at Kurt as if he was the most precious thing he had ever seen

"Because you treat me like a normal person, you make me smile and laugh and I feel safe with you, I know you won't hurt me and that made me trust you" he said smiling at his new best friend

"You **_are _**a normal person Kurt, you are awesome and I'm glad you are my best friend" he said hugging him tighter

"Thanks Blaine, this da has been so amazing" he said

Kurt and Blaine continued to see the sunset together, Blaine held Kurt while the other told Blaine little details about his life. Blaine was amazed. Kurt was so awesome, he didn't get bored of listening to Kurt talking, he talked about his condition, about his hobbies, about his favorite songs and most importantly he talked about his mom

"My mom was my favorite person in the world, don't get me wrong, I love my dad and he's the best dad ever but my mom was the one telling me stories every night and she held me during every thunderstorm, he taught me how to play the piano, she was my everything and she was taken away from me Blaine, is not fair" he said in tears

"Shh Kurt, don't cry" he said holding his friend closer "your mom is still with you, here" he said placing a hand on top of Kurt's beating heart

"No no it's not fair Blaine, it's not, she is supposed to be here, WHYYY?" Kurt started screaming and screaming. He was having a panic attack and Blaine didn't know what to do so he just went to hold Kurt but the boy resisted he didn't want anyone touching him, he just wanted to be alone

"Kurt, Kurt calm down, cmon shh, calm down" he said holding Kurt closer to his chest. A few minutes later Kurt finally was calming down and letting be held by his best friend

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm sorry please forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive Kurt, I understand" he said softly

"I don't know what I'd do without you Blaine, I don't want you to leave" he said sobbing, clinging to Blaine tighter

"I won't leave I promise, I'll be your best friend forever" he said with all the honesty he had

"Thank you for being with me Blaine" he said closing his eyes "Anytime Kurt"

Blaine held the angel until he fell asleep. While holding him he truly noticed how beautiful Kurt was and he was scared because he was already falling in love with his best friend


	3. Love Is In The Air

Blaine has been working with Burt for 1 month now. One day Blaine woke up smiling, the night before he had spent 4 hours doing research about Kurt's condition and how to help him, what do people with Asperger like to do, what can be helpful, what do they do, how they might react and more.

Now he was going to work, he was extremely happy because he was going to see Kurt again, he didn't know what was all of that but he wanted to be with Kurt all the time.

He arrived at 7am just like the day before; he said hi to Burt and went to change to his stable outfit. After changing his clothes he went to check on the horses and saw Kurt sitting under the tree just like the day before, he was looking relaxed and calmed, Blaine noticed he was playing with his hamster and he thought Kurt looked super cute doing that.

"Hello Kurt, nice to see you again" he smiled at him "May I seat next to you?" he asked sounding not sure. The past night he read on the internet that kids like Kurt needed to be asked something before doing it so that the person wouldn't scare them or shock them. After 5 minutes of Kurt thinking he nodded shyly at Blaine and the shorter guy smiled.

"So how are you doing?" he said

"I'm fine" Kurt replied, almost sounding like a whisper

"Great, and who is this little guy over here Kurt?" he asked looking at the hamster that his dad gave him for his 17th birthday

"He's name is Mickey and it was a gift from my dad for my 17th birthday" he said with a shy expression

"Kurt, do you want me to go? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked ready to stand up and leave Kurt's side when suddenly something stopped him. Kurt grabbed him by the arm and held him so that he couldn't move. He then shook his head saying no and started to cry

"Hey no, don't cry Kurt, omg why are you crying?" he asked sounding really worried and the Kurt put his hands to cover his ears and began shaking, he was having a panic attack

"Don't go, I don't want you to leave please don't go" he said almost screaming and shaking but also he was clinging to Blaine as if the other boy was going to suddenly disappear. In that month Kurt had attached himself emotionally to Blaine

"I won't go Kurt, I won't leave you I promise" with that Kurt started to calm down, his breathing was now even and he was no longer having a panic attack "Kurt can I hold you?" he asked hesitant and felt that the boy nodded. He sat down against the tree with Kurt on his side, one arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to his chest and the other holding his hand to his heart

"I can feel your heartbeat" he said suddenly "Yeah?" Blaine answered to him, looking at him with pure adoration

"Yes, I like it" he said looking at Blaine

"I'm glad Kurt" he told him smiling

"You know when you're around me I feel butterflies in my stomach? Well my dad told me something about that but I still don't understand it" He said

"Yes?" Blaine grinned, his face was going to break from smiling so much but it was worth it

"Well of course I can't have butterflies in my stomach because it's impossible, they're not food so I can't eat them and butterflies can't grow there so I don't understand Blaine, will you explain it to me please?" He asked

Blaine's smile couldn't be bigger. Kurt was the cutest thing in the world

"Well Kurt, that's something people say when they feel happy or excited, like when people are in love, they say that because of a funny feeling that happens on their stomachs" he explained "I feel a lot of butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you, you know" he said smiling

"So you're saying that you feel butterflies in your stomach because you love me?" He asked, still confused and Blaine stopped breathing but he just went with the truth

"Yes Kurt, I feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you because I love you" he finally admitted

"Really? But you said you were my friend, friends can love other friends?"

"Sure Kurt but what I feel about you is not friendship, well at least not just that, I love you Kurt, you are the love of my life" he said worried that Kurt would react badly

"But I have asperger" he said

"So what? I don't see that as a problem, you're beautiful just like that and I'm willing to be there for you" he admitted lovingly

"I thought people with my condition weren't supposed to be loved in a romantic way" he explained

"It doesn't matter to me Kurt" he said

"So you want to be with me? You don't care that I have this condition? It's going to be hard, you need a lot of patience for when I have panic attacks and someday I won't want you near me and maybe yes I don't know" he said, voice soft

"I'll do anything Kurt, I want to be with you always, in these three weeks I've been falling in love with you, you're a wonderful person and I know a lot about your condition and I have patience. I want to be with you because you're amazing and I love you" he said

"You're amazing too Blaine and I want to be with you too" he told him

"I'll always be here for you Kurt" he said bringing Kurt's body closer to him, breathing the scent that was just Kurt, sweet and beautiful

"I love you Blaine" he just said and Blaine could feel his heart beating at and unhealthy pace but didn't care

"I love you too Kurt" he hugged him and then spend the next 20 minutes just singing to him and caressing his cheek. Kurt Hummel was finally happy

When the sunset arrived they decided it was time to head back to the farm, Blaine needed to go home and Kurt had to go to his room and do his things

"Blaine if I ask you something will you not laugh at me please?" He said worried

"Sure Kurt what is it?" He said interested in what Kurt was about to say

"You can say no if you want to" he said not looking at Blaine, shy "Blaine, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked scared of Blaine's answer

"Kurt" he looked at the gorgeous boy in front of him with a look that showed pure love and adoration "you don't have to be scared of course I'll be your boyfriend, I told you I love you" he said taking Kurt's hand and rubbing it with his thumb

"Really? I love you too Blaine" he said lovingly and moved a step towards Blaine to hug him. His hands were around his boyfriend's shoulders and Blaine held him by his waist, not to strong so that Kurt wouldn't feel suffocated

"Kurt can I kiss you on the cheek?" He asked smiling

He didn't respond, instead he moved his face towards Blaine's lips in front of Blaine's mouth. Blaine placed a soft kiss to his beautiful boyfriend's cheek as the other boy smiled

The next day Burt spent the whole day watching Kurt and Blaine. They were together and Burt noticed that his son was smiling, this was the first time in a while that he saw that. Blaine might be the therapy he has been searching for all his life. He stopped thinking about everything when he heard Kurt laughing, Blaine was teaching him something about horses and Burt couldn't hide his smile anymore. He was happy because his son was happy.

"Ok Kurt, do you want to touch him?" he asked and Kurt suddenly looked scared. He shook his head implying that he didn't want to

"Ok just watch me then" he smiled at him. Blaine began caressing Rainbow, he was a very calmed horse. For the next 10 minutes Blaine told Kurt more about horses. Kurt told him that he was a little bit scared because it had been a long time since he touched his horse and Blaine was ok with that.

"Ok I want to touch him" he suddenly said and Blaine smiled at him

"Really?" he asked his boyfriend, just to be sure so he wouldn't regret the idea

"Ok but don't get scared ok?" he said

"Ok, I know that horses can feel the fear but with you I'm not scared" he admitted and Blaine grinned. He stood up behind Kurt guiding his hand to the horse head, caressing his hair, Blaine was moving Kurt's hand while holding him by the waist carefully. Blaine smiled and then Kurt giggled. Blaine was sure that nothing was cuter than Kurt giggling

"I love this" he told Blaine

"I'm glad, should we stop?" he asked and Kurt nodded but while turning around he tripped and fell to the floor with Blaine on top of him and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was about to have a panic attack

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm sorry" he said standing up and held out a hand for Kurt to take it but he stayed in the floor whispering things to himself. It wasn't a panic attack because he calmed down fast but he was a bit shaken. Blaine just looked worried. After 10 minutes of calming down he stood up calmed

"It was nothing, I'm just not used to that sort of contact and I got a bit scared, not of you, just the feeling of not breathing makes me freak out, sorry" he said shyly

"No Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything" he said, voice so honest and soft

"I know, it's just something about this condition but Blaine look what just happened, I almost had a panic attack with a little thing like that, are you sure you want to be with someone like me? Because I don't know if this is real or not, I mean what if you get bored of me, of taking care of me or what if one day you decide that you don't have patience anymore? I'm not an easy person, this is a very difficult thing to deal with and I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life" he said

"Kurt this is the most real thing I've ever had in my life, I love you, and you're the one for me. I don't care if you have Asperger, I will help you, be there for you, hold you, stay away when you need space and more. I'll never get tired Kurt, I will never leave you I promise" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks

"But what will your friends think? What will your parents say when you tell them that you have a retard boyfriend? I will make your life difficult and you know it" he explained

"I don't care what people think Kurt, you're my boyfriend and I love you, I couldn't be more proud of you, I wouldn't change a damn thing about yourself. I want you, just like this and you're not a retard, you're a person with a condition that can't stop you from living your life, trust me when I say that you will always be my number one priority" he said moving closer to Kurt

"Did you really mean all of that?" he said with wide eyes

"Of course baby, I promise, I love you just like this" he said

"I love you too" Kurt said giving the other man a small smile

"You're **_my _**Kurt and I love you with Asperger, I would never change anything about you" he told him

"I love you too **_my_** Blaine, thank you really?" he said, then something that Blaine didn't expect happened. Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hugged him tight. Kurt normally didn't give this hugs, he was a person that didn't like too much physical contact but with Blaine everything was different. Kurt was finally developing his personality and all because of Blaine. He hugged him back tight and smiled, holding the back of Kurt's neck closer to him. Then they pulled apart.

"Hey tomorrow I don't have to work and I was going to go for a swim, I was wondering if you want to come with me?" He asked Kurt

"Well I don't know, I still don't know how to swim" he said ashamed

"Why?" his boyfriend asked curious

"Because my mom was going to teach me and she passed away before that and my dad never had the time and I've never had friends so I never learned" he explained

"You want me to teach you? I can do it!" He said smiling and giggling

"You would do that?" He asked with wide eyes

"Sure, why not?" he simply said

"I don't know, you won't let go so I don't drown?" he said smiling but a bit afraid

"No Kurt, of course I won't" he told him smiling. His boyfriend was the cutest thing on the whole universe and he loved that

"Ok then, tomorrow we'll go swimming" he said and smiled at his boyfriend

"Well then I better get going because it's getting late" he said

"Bye Blaine, thank you for everything" the taller man said hugging his boyfriend

"No need to thank baby" he said but before he could go Kurt asked him something

"This is the second time you call me baby today and I don't understand why, I'm not a baby clearly, I'm 17 years old so that means I'm not a baby, will you explain it to me?" He said

Blaine just laughed "Kurt you're the cutest" he said and Kurt smiled, then Blaine continued "when people are in relationships they give their partner something called pet names like baby, honey and other things" he told him

"Is that okay? I mean I'm not a baby or a pet Blaine, I'm a person" he said and in that moment Blaine's smile was going to break his face because he had the cutest most innocent boyfriend ever

"It is okay to use them, pet names is just the name that people created and it is not like that, but if you don't want me to use it I won't" he said worried that He had made Kurt uncomfortable

"No, I want you to call me like that, I just didn't understand before but it's ok" he said and Blaine smiled

"Ok then I better go" he said kissing Kurt on the cheek for the second time that day

"Bye Blaine, I love you" he said kissing Blaine on the cheek "I wanted to do that all day"

"I'm glad Kurt, bye I love you too"

With that Blaine went to his car and headed home, Kurt couldn't stop his smile. Blaine was already the best thing that has ever happened to him.

That night they both texted each other. Blaine loved texting with Kurt and Kurt loved talking to Blaine. They both were extremely happy. Kurt's life was finally getting exciting, he finally had someone that understand him and someone there for him, Blaine finally had the love that he was desperately searching for all his life. They both were young, loved horses, Broadway, music, singing etc. There were also things that were different like fashion and football. Blaine didn't like fashion very much but he loved watching football games, on the other hand Kurt adored fashion and hated football. They were always honest with each other. Kurt listened to Blaine and Blaine helped Kurt with his panic attacks and all that. They had each other and that was what was really important.


	4. Water, Water

The next day Blaine picked up Kurt and they both went to the lake near the farm. It was sunny and the water look peaceful

"Ok baby you have sunscreen?" He asked

"Yeah" he said handing him the tube of sunscreen that he got so he wouldn't burn

"Kurt do you want me to put you the sunscreen or you want to do it yourself?" He asked remembering that Kurt was still uncomfortable with the touching thing

"No, I want you to do it please" he smiled and turned around showing Blaine his back. Blaine stopped breathing, Kurt's skin was pale and soft. He was breathtaking actually. He began to put the sunscreen on Kurt. Kurt shivered at the touch but calmed down when he remembered it was Blaine. Just Blaine. After putting the product on his face he began putting some on his skin as well

"No stop, can I do it for you?" He asked shyly

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked

"100%" he said with the beautiful smile that Blaine loved

5 minutes later they were all ready to go to the water

"Ok I'm going to jump because I love it and then I'll guide you to me ok? He said and Kurt nodded

Blaine jumped in the water. It was cold as hell but that was something he loved

"Ok Kurt get in the water, go slowly to the part over there that's not deep" he said

"No" he said and Blaine looked confused "I want to do the same you did" he told his boyfriend

"Kurt you don't know how to swim, are you sure?"

"Yes but I won't jump I'll just do it but slow" he said and Blaine was in front of him with his hands open to grab his Kurt and then Kurt got in, just like Blaine but slower. The water was cold. Blaine had him grabbed by the waist holding him impossibly close to his chest and Kurt started laughing

"I did it Blaineee" he said excited

"You did it baby I'm proud of you" he said never letting Kurt go

"I don't want you to let me go though, I feel safe in your arms Blaine" he said placing his face in the crook of Blaine's neck while the other man placed his hand on Kurt's neck to bring him closer

"So is this proximity okay?" He asked

"Yes, totally" he smiled

They swam for one hour until Kurt got tired and asked blaine if they could leave

"Blaine can we go now? I'm cold and tired" he said shyly

"Sure thing babe" he said and picking up their towels. He dried himself and then did the same for Kurt

"Blaine I'm cold, will you hug me?"

"Of course" he said with a smile and placed the towel around Kurt's shoulders, then he hugged him rubbing his hands all over Kurt's back to give him heat

"Thanks for today Blaine, I had a lot of fun" he said smiling. His smile vanished when he heard something

"What was that?" He said scared

"You heard that too?" He said

"I'm scared Blaine" he said almost crying

"Shh shh don't cry Kurt, it's ok" he said holding him close

"No no I'm scared Blaine" he said and then fell to the ground screaming and covering his ears

"Kurt Kurt calm down baby please" he said crying and then Rainbow appeared, the sound they heard was Kurt's horse and Blaine sighed in relief. He knelt down beside kurt and hugged him from behind while he whispered things to him. After 10 minutes of shaking and crying Kurt passed out from exhaustion. Blaine saw a tree and carried Kurt near it. He sat down with Kurt between his legs and hugged him tight. After a few minutes Kurt woke up shaking confused

"Hey shh shh kurt love calm down. I'm here shh" he said running his hands through Kurt's chestnut hair "it's ok, I'm here, I'm here" he said

"I love you B-Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt, so so much"

"Really? So so much?" He asked confused

"Of course Kurt, I really love you"

"I really love you too Blaine" he said smiling already calmed

"We should probably get going right?" He said and Kurt nodded. He was going to help Kurt up but while doing it Kurt's tripped and Blaine grabbed him, arm around his waist

"Be careful with that" Blaine told him laughing

"Yeah sorry" he smiled "but I kinda wanted to try something if you let me say it" he said and Blaine looked at him curious

"Well I read yesterday something about fairytales and things about how a prince loves a princess and I kinda wanted you to scoop me up in your arms and carry me like a prince does to his princess" he said really shy and blushing

"Aww Kurt that's cute" he smiled

"Will you?" he asked unsure of Blaine's answer

"Of course I will Kurt, anything for you" he said winking. Next thing Kurt knew were strong arms behind his back and knees. He held onto Blaine tightly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which made Blaine smile like a child that sees chocolate ice cream. He placed Kurt on the horse and slowly found his way back to the farm. It took them 10 minutes to get back. Blaine was walking by the horse's side to make sure that Kurt was safe while the other man laughed and giggled. It had been so long since he last rode his horse

When they arrived at the stables Blaine held Kurt by the hip, gently got him to the ground and went to lock the horse inside. Kurt was smiling when Blaine got back to him. In that moment Blaine knew he had never seen such a beautiful thing. Kurt smiling and giggling was becoming his favorite thing to see and hear.

"Hey you're back?" Kurt said

"Yeah" Blaine smiled while he took a step forward and hugged his beautiful gorgeous boyfriend

"Thanks for the swimming today, I know after that I freaked out and I'm sorry" he said shyly

"Nothing to apologize for, I enjoyed today but you know what my favorite thing was?" he asked smiling like an idiot

"Which one? tell me Blaine" Kurt said anxious

"My favorite thing is that I got to share it with my favorite person in the whole world" he smiled and took Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers and placing a small kiss to them

"Really? I'm your favorite person in the world?" he asked

"Yeah Kurt, you are" he said caressing his boyfriend's soft hair. Blaine's touch was so gentle

"Can I have a favorite person in the world too?" he asked not sure if he was allowed to

"Sure, why not?!" he said simply

"Well then I guess you should know that you're my favorite person in the whole universe" he told Blaine smiling

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" he said hugging Kurt gently. The taller boy hugged back, smelling Blaine's so heavenly scent

"You know I love the way you smell?" Kurt said simply

"Yeah?" Blaine asked

"I can feel all the different smells better than other people and I've smelt a lot of perfumes and plants and other different scents but my favorite is called Blaine Anderson" he said smiling at Blaine who couldn't smile bigger because his face was going to break

"Kurt you're so cute, thank you" he told him

"You're not freaked out? Most people find it weird that I pay attention to scents" he said a bit embarrassed

"Not at all, I think is so cute and honestly I love it" he told him smiling and gently kissing his cheek

"Thank you for teaching me how to swim today Blaine, I had a lot of fun because it was with you" he told him shyly

"No problem Kurt, I had a lot of fun too" he answered smiling

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Did you noticed that today you also called me 'love' " He said

"Yes I did" he smiled

"Is that another one of those names you told me about yesterday?" He asked confused

"Yes, that's another one and I really love it by the way"

"I love it too" Kurt said smiling

"You're my love Kurt"

"I am?" He asked sounding shocked but in a good way

"Yes, you are Kurt, you're my love, my one and only love" he said kissing his boyfriend's cheek

They both hugged smiling. Kurt was Blaine's love and Blaine was Kurt's

"Forever?"

"Forever"


	5. The Best Day Yes or Not?

Two months. Two beautiful months since Blaine and Kurt met. Two months since Kurt's life changed for the better and two months since Blaine became a happy man. During those two months Burt noticed that thanks to Blaine his son was happier and he was showing more of his personality. Blaine was getting him out of the darkness that he was in all his life.

Also during those two months Kurt and Blaine laughed, went to ride the horses, ate ice cream, watched movies and more things.

Kurt noticed that Blaine's love was real; he noticed that Blaine was telling the truth. He really loved him, he had patience with Kurt's condition and he also didn't get bored of him and at that time the only thing Kurt felt was happiness. The happiness he desperately wanted all his life. Blaine treated him well, they shared beautiful moments together and they trusted each other completely.

At the moment Kurt was waiting for Blaine at their special tree. He was happy that he was going to see Blaine. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt strong arms around himself hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wasn't used to the touch of people but with Blaine everything was different. He wanted Blaine to hug him forever if that was possible

"Hello" he said smiling

"Hey babe, what's up?" Blaine asked still hugging Kurt

"Just waiting for you, relaxing and breathing fresh air" he told him

"Well I have a question for you" he said

"What is it?" Kurt asked lovingly

"Well since this is our special tree I was wondering if you wanted to write our names in it? Like with a knife" he asked worried that Kurt didn't like the idea

"You want that with me?" he said not believing it. He knew Blaine loved him but everything was still a little surreal

"Yeah, I do want our names there forever" he said smiling at Kurt

"Ok me too Blaine, forever" he assured his boyfriend that was looking at him feeling lucky that he got a person like Kurt. The next 20 minutes were used in writing their names in their tree. Blaine climbed to the tree and then Kurt did the same. They were in the first root of the tree not so high of course. Kurt was sitting comfortably in Blaine's lap while the other boy was holding him tightly by the waist. Blaine drew a heart and then Kurt wrote "K+B" inside with a word under the initials that said "together forever" after they finished they smiled and hugged each other. Kurt climbed off of the tree and helped Blaine to do the same. When they were with their feet on the ground something that Kurt didn't expect happened. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and was touching him so gently that Kurt thought his heart was going to stop. Blaine stepped forward to be just inches apart from Kurt's lips but suddenly Kurt realized what was happening and pushed Blaine off of him. What was wrong with Blaine? he knew Kurt wasn't ready for a kiss

"Oh my gosh Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable please I'm so so sorry" he said crying, worried that he had broken Kurt's trust

"No, it's ok but I would like to be alone please, leave me alone" he said almost crying

"GO, PLEASE" he yelled and went to sit under the tree. He hid his face in his knees and began to cry. Blaine just left heart broken. He just made Kurt cry, he hurt his Kurt and he felt so guilty. He went to the stables and cried

"FUCK, why can't I do something fine, I just have to ruin everything now he doesn't trust me anymore" he said kicking something. He was sad because Kurt was crying and angry because it was his fault. "Why do I fuck everything up, why?" he yelled angry. When he started to calm down he just went to lie down somewhere in the stable and fell asleep. Well, cried himself to sleep. He just wanted to forget everything for a while

Kurt was still under their tree. He wasn't mad at Blaine he was shaken up because he wasn't ready for a kiss. It was his fault that he was such a baby about those things. Now Blaine will leave me and never come back, he thought. He wanted to kiss Blaine, he wanted Blaine to kiss him but he was still figuring out all the trust things and the first love and he barely wanted things like hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Besides since he was little he always imagined his first kiss to be magical not rushed. He still trusted Blaine, Blaine was the only person he 100% trusted apart from his dad of course, he just needed time to think things. He spent the whole morning thinking. He didn't see Blaine working and he thought that he had left angry. He needed to find Blaine and the only place he would be at was the stables. Apart from their tree the place Blaine loved the most were the stables because horses were his favorite animals and he loved being around them.

"Blaine? Blaine are you there?" he said, voice soft. He didn't get any response so he just checked out and found Blaine asleep in one of the stables. He needed to talk to Blaine, to tell him that he was okay so he shook him a little but because he was such an idiot he tripped and fell on top of Blaine. Blaine woke up almost violently

"Shh it's me" Kurt said. Their noses were touching, lips close and Blaine's arms on Kurt's hips. He was confused

"Kurt? What are you doing?" he asked confused

"I'm sorry I was looking for you and I found you here so I was going to wake you up but I'm an idiot so I tripped and here I am" he said with a smile

"Why do you want to talk? I thought it was over" he said, still confused

"Over? What us?" Kurt asked sad and Blaine nodded "No, never Blaine, we are together forever remember?" he said almost crying because he didn't want their relationship to be over

"Well I completely broke your trust earlier and I thought you wanted it to be over" he said still holding Kurt, not that the other boy wanted to move anyway

"No Blaine, you didn't break my trust, I trust you completely, I just overreacted I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty, you were being so gentle and caring and I just freaked out because I haven't kissed anyone and I didn't want you to think that I kiss terrible" he said blushing and Kurt smiled

"Are you sure? I'm still sorry Kurt; it won't happen again I promise. You're the best thing I have and I love you so much, I'll never hurt you or anything" he said sincerely

"I know that Blaine, believe me, I know and I don't want you to leave me, please don't leave me" he said desperately

"No no Kurt baby I won't leave you, ever" he said bringing Kurt closer to him while the other boy cried on Blaine's chest

"Ever?" Kurt asked

"Yeah Kurt, I promise" he said

"Will you let me sleep with you? not in that way of course I read what happens there and I'm really not ready for that thing either" he said and Blaine just laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Kurt asked worried

"Because you're so cute" he said caressing Kurt's cheek lovingly "So can I stay here with you because if you don't want me here then I'll just go so you can be here alone if you want" he said, he was getting nervous and made a move to stand up and go away

"Kurt shut up, of course you can stay with me" he said pulling Kurt back to his chest, smelling Kurt gorgeous hair while the other boy smiled

"I love your hugs" Kurt said

"Yeah? What about them?" he asked normally

"They are warm and they feel amazing" he said smiling at Blaine

"Kurt do you have any idea of how much I love you?" he asked

"No, will you tell me?" he said teasing

"I love you to the moon and back, I love you more than my Harry Potter books, I love you more than anything in this world" he said and Kurt started to cry "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked worried

"It's just that I've never had anyone and nobody's ever told me that and I love you too and I never thought someone was going to love me like that, I always thought that I was going to stay alone for the rest of my life" he said

"You know what?" he said while kissing Kurt's tears away lovingly

"What?" Kurt asked

"I think I love you a little more right now" he said happily

"Really?" Kurt asked smiling and at that moment Blaine knew that there was never going to be something better than seeing Kurt smiling that way.

"Really" he affirmed. Kurt hugged him and both fell asleep quickly. Blaine singing to him and Kurt smiling on top of Blaine

Blaine woke up hours later. Blaine's back was a mess. He was already in a bad position and with Kurt's weight he felt like was going to die but he was also extremely happy because he had Kurt in his arms

"Kurt baby wake up" he said gently shaking Kurt's shoulder. The other boy slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the warmth he felt because of Blaine

"Hi" he said

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep" he asked

"Peacefully, you?" he asked

"Well my back really hurts right now but I love having you here with me" he said sounding casual

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make your back hurt" he said standing up

"It's ok Kurt but please help me up" he said, Kurt gave him his hand and helped him stand up and hugged him

"Thank you Blaine, thank you for being mine" he said while he still hugged his boyfriend

"It should be me saying that Kurt, thank you for being mine" he said happy that Kurt was happy

They went to the house and got something to eat. They talked about a lot of things and when they were finished they went back to their tree.

At 4pm Blaine had an idea

"Hey Kurt, will you like to go biking with me?" he asked

"Now?" he said confused

"Yeah, I noticed that you have a bike and every day I come here with mine so we could go and relax" he said

"Sounds like fun but you'll be with me every minute right?" he said sounding insecure

"Of course" he told him

"Let's go then" Kurt said "It's gonna be awesome Blaine"

They went for their bikes and headed to the lands of the farm. Blaine loved Kurt giggling and smiling. He was really good with bikes and so was Kurt.

"I love this Blaine, it's awesome" he said smiling

"Me too Kurt"

They stopped after one hour to rest a bit. They were near the lake that they went to that time one month ago. Kurt wanted to go in but they didn't have any clothes

"Please Blaine, it's been a long time since we last did this, I want to swim just bit please?" he said with puppy eyes

"Ok but just for a bit" he agreed and smiled

They went into the water, Blaine holding Kurt, having fun, just talking and more little things that were precious to both of them. Blaine was pouring water on Kurt's hair while the other boy was laughing and giggling. Blaine had no doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world. Kurt was so amazing to be with and cute and beautiful. Blaine knew that he was going to love Kurt forever and even more than that.

"Are you having fun?" he asked minutes later when they went outside to dry their clothes. Blaine was shirtless and Kurt too. It was weird for him but in a good way, he wasn't uncomfortable with being shirtless, he was actually ok with that

They spent a lot of time laughing and just enjoying their company with each other. Kurt was currently sitting between Blaine's legs, Blaine's arms around Kurt's chest hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek like usual.

"This is the best day ever Blaine, I love being here , it's so beautiful"

"Just like you" Blaine said

"And you Blaine, you're really beautiful"

"You think so?" he asked

"Yeah, my favorite things about you are your eyes"

"Why?" he said curious

"Because they look like honey, they change color in the sun and they are like the most beautiful eyes in the whole world" he said casually

"Your eyes are gorgeous too you know" he told him smiling until Kurt stood up and Blaine was concerned

"What? Where are you going?" he asked

"Catch me if you can, I bet you can't Blaine" he challenged him

"Oh I see how it is" he said and ran behind Kurt

"You can't get me" he said "Blaine?" Blaine where are you?" he said a little worried until he felt two hands cover his eyes

"Got you" he said proudly

"Not fair, that's cheating" he said allowing Blaine to hug him

"I win Kurt, accept that you have the best boyfriend ever" he said

"Ok, you win" he smiled and started laughing when Blaine pushed him gently to the floor and started tickling him. They were both laughing, Kurt was crying of so much laughter until Blaine stopped and kissed his forehead then his cheeks and then his nose gently

"That was fun but shouldn't we get back already? Is getting late" Kurt told him standing up

"Let's go" Blaine said holding Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers. They went back to the river, picked up their dried clothes and went to their bikes. When they arrived at the farm again it was already 6pm

"When are you leaving?" Kurt asked

"I should go at 8pm why?"

"I kinda wanted to spend more time with you Blaine" he said sad

"Let's talk to your dad and see if I can stay the night also we can say that we are together, sound good to you?" Blaine asked

"Won't he get mad?" Kurt asked, he never had anyone staying over, maybe his dad was going to say no

"We don't have anything to lose, cmon" he said and they both went to the house looking for Burt

"Hello Mr. Hummel" he said

"I'm Burt kid not Mr. Hummel, makes me feel old" he laughed and was surprised when Kurt laughed too "What's up kids?" he asked not sure what his son wanted

"Well dad I wanted to introduce you formally to Blaine" he said and Burt looked confused, he already knew Blaine but then Kurt continued "My boyfriend" he said smiling proudly with more confidence than ever

"That's great kid, I'm happy for you but if you Blaine," he said pointing at Blaine "hurt my son I will fire you and you will never see him again clear?" he said, Blaine's face was of shock

"S-sure Mr. Hummel, I won't hurt Kurt I promise" he said

"Calm down kid don't get scared, I knew this was happening since that day Kurt came to me asking where was the new guy" he said smiling at the couple

"So are you ok with this dad?" Kurt asked insecure

"Well let me tell you that I'm really happy for you both and thank you Blaine, you've made my son happy, it's nice not seeing him sad and alone all the time" he said

"I love Kurt sir, he won't be alone or sad anymore" he assured him

"Great but I know you two are here for something else too" he said raising an eyebrow

"Well dad, today has been amazing and I wanted to ask if Blaine can stay the night? Just for tonight" he asked, voice almost a whisper

"Sure kid, I have no problem with that and Blaine can stay here whenever he wants but always tell me he's staying first ok?" he said

"Ok dad" he said hugging his dad

"Kurt I gotta go to my house and get some clothes, it's just 10 minutes away" he said

"Will you come back?" he asked

"Of course Kurt, I'm just gonna change and grab some things ok?"

"Ok" and then Blaine left

"Dad can Blaine sleep with me?"

"Isn't he going to sleep over?" his dad asked confused

"But I meant like on my bed hugging me" he said not sure if that was a good or bad idea

"You're comfortable enough to do that?" he asked

"Not **_that _**dad, just like we usually do, he hugs me and we talk until we fall asleep" he said

"Ok Kurt if you trust him enough to be that close then yes but be careful ok" he said

"Yeah dad, besides we did that today, we fell asleep together. Is that a bad thing?" he asked Burt was astonished with how much Kurt trusted Blaine, he just hoped Blaine was good to him always

"No it isn't Kurt, you can have a sleepover with Blaine" he said and Kurt smiled then he went to his room

20 minutes later Blaine arrived to Kurt's house and went to his room. Kurt was on bed reading a book, he looked super cute with that pajamas and his glasses, Blaine thought. Blaine changed into his pajamas as well and joined Kurt on the bed. When Kurt stopped reading he kissed Blaine's cheek and snuggled close to Blaine. Blaine held Kurt close to his chest and began singing. Soon both of them were fast asleep with huge smiles on their faces. Kurt loved listening to Blaine's steady heartbeat and Blaine loved having Kurt in his arms.

Later that night Burt went to his son's room and what he saw made his heart almost burst. Kurt and Blaine snuggled together with little smiles on their faces. Nothing was better than that.


	6. Families

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT) **

**I introduce Finn in this chapter. This was really hard for me to write considering that there's no more of Finn. I know Cory is dead but I still want to keep him alive in my fics as Finn Hudson. **

**Finn will continue to be one of my favorite Glee characters. Next chapter will have a lot of Finn and I'm happy with it**

**Cory's death hit me hard. I'm still thinking and thinking. He was a really special person to me and now that he's gone I'm really sad. I still smile but life is just hard. **

**I WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP FINN ALIVE IN MY FICS. The fact that Cory is gone doesn't mean I'm going to forget Finn. I love you Cory, wherever you are I hope you're smiling. I love you Gleeks, stay strong**

**RIP Cory Monteith...Forever In Our Hearts3**

It was 8 am; Kurt and Blaine were hugging under their special tree. They just had breakfast together and were simply enjoying each other's company. That night Kurt was going to go to Blaine's house for dinner and of course to meet Blaine's parents. Kurt was really nervous, what if they didn't like him? What if they were mean to him?

"Baby calm down my parents are going to totally love you" he said while hugging Kurt

"How do you know that?" he asked

"Because I always talk about you and my mom says you sound awesome and my dad says that he can't wait to meet the person that makes me smile like an idiot" he said smiling and Kurt giggled

"Ok but you will stay with me right?" he asked unsure

"Always" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek "Hey what if we go to ride horses?" he asked casually

"Will you help me?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine's beautiful eyes

"Of course" he said lovingly "Okay" Kurt said

Both men went to change into their outfits and get the horses. Kurt saw Blaine getting his horse ready when something occurred to him

"Wait, can we use just my horse?" he asked

"Why? Do you want me to walk?" Blaine asked confused but laughed

"No, I want us to share my horse, like what if you help me ride Rainbow because it's been a while and I think I'm ready to try again but I don't want to do it alone" he said looking shy

"Sure Kurt, never be ashamed of asking me things okay?" he said touching Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt's skin was so soft and beautiful. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine was surprised. Kurt was progressing so much and he was proud of it. They got Rainbow ready and went outside. Blaine helped Kurt to get on the horse and then climbed himself as well. He held Kurt by the waist while controlling the horse. Kurt was giggling and that made Blaine really happy

"Blaine this is awesome" Kurt said smiling, holding Blaine's arms

"I'm glad you like it, it's been a while since you do this right?" he said

"Yes" he said sadly, horses reminded him of his mom "Did you know that horses are one of two extant subspecies of Equus ferus? They have been evolved over the past 45 to 55 million years. They are really beautiful animals that can be in the wild but can also be domestic, horses also connect with people Blaine, they are really helpful with autistic kids and they also feel the fear in a person, isn't that amazing? Well of course they are also used for races or sports like Polo but that's mainly in Europe, particularly in England. Some horses are also used for the police. Therapeutic riding is used to mentally and physically stimulate disabled persons and help them improve their lives through improved balance and coordination, increased self-confidence, freedom and independence. Well of course they are also really precious for their owners and really beautiful that's why I love mine" Kurt kept talking and talking about horses and Blaine was really enjoying it, he knew people with Asperger were always doing research about a lot of things and that they were really intelligent. That's one of the reasons why he loved Kurt. He was unique.

"That's amazing Kurt" he said while they rode the horse slowly, they were enjoying their morning. After 30 minutes or so Kurt got tired so they finished their adventure and went back to the stables to let the horse rest. They headed back to Kurt's room and watched a movie. Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest. The other boy hugged his boyfriend and watched him sleep. In that right moment he got the opportunity to finally see Kurt calmed. He was really beautiful, his skin was pale and soft, his hair was flawless, his eyelashes were really beautiful, his lips were a little shade of pink and he really wanted to kiss those lips but he was going to wait until Kurt was ready, to have Kurt kiss Blaine's cheek was already a lot so he was going to wait because for Kurt he would do anything.

It was 11 am when Kurt woke up. Blaine wasn't in bed so he went to the kitchen to check and he was right, he was there talking with Burt drinking something

"You're awake" he said smiling

"Yes, what are you talking about?" he said while he grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the table with them

"I was asking Blaine something kid" he said nervous

"And what is that?" he asked confused

"I wanted to know if you're okay with me introducing you to my girlfriend" he said almost about to faint. Kurt was quiet

"A girlfriend?" he asked almost whispering. Blaine took his hand. Kurt looked like he was over thinking something

"Are you okay with that Kurt?" Blaine asked nervous as well

"That means you're replacing mom?" he said, his voice sounded hurt

"No Kurt, nobody will ever replace your mom, she will always be in my heart, forever" he said

"You still love mom but also this girlfriend?" he asked still confused

"I will always love your mom but I can't be lonely forever, I want to have a partner to share my life with" he said

"Oh, I understand, will she be mean to me?" he asked

"No Kurt, she is so sweet, her name is Carole Hudson, she has a son named Finn and they work at the Berry's house" he said smiling

"How old is her son? Where is her husband?" he asked

"Finn is 17 and her husband was in the army, he died years ago" he explained

"Will Finn be mean to me?" he asked still insecure about this whole thing. Blaine holding his hand all the time

"No Kurt, he is a sweet guy, he likes football and he has a girlfriend, he is quarterback of his high school team, that's all I know" he simply said

"And when are they coming?" he said

"Tomorrow for lunch" he said

"And can Blaine be here too?" he asked

"Blaine can always be here Kurt, no problem with that" he said

"Okay, I understand dad, I'm happy for you" he said and hugged his dad "Thanks kid"

At 1 pm they had lunch, Blaine discovered that Kurt liked to cook a lot but he stopped since his mother died he stopped but today he was happy cooking. He just cooked his special spaghettis and green cold tea. The three of them had an amazing lunch, they talked and it was awesome. Blaine couldn't stop smiling, seeing his Kurt happy, smiling and laughing was priceless. Yep, it was a perfect afternoon.

Around 6pm Blaine left. Their dinner was at 7pm at Blaine's house. Kurt was really nervous. He took a shower and began selecting clothes. He had no idea of what to wear, he really had no clue. After 20 minutes he decided to wear black skinny jeans with a simple blue t-shirt and a black bow tie. He styled his hair and looked in the mirror. Yeah, he was great. He went to grab something to drink while he waited for Blaine to pick him up

At 6:50 pm Blaine arrived with a bouquet of red roses. Kurt opened the door and smiled

"These are for you" Blaine said handing him the roses. Kurt smelled them and giggled

"Blaine, they are beautiful thanks" he said hugging his boyfriend. Blaine held Kurt by his neck and gently kissed his cheek. Blaine was wearing red capri pants with a black t-shirt and black shoes

"You look breathtaking baby" he said looking at Kurt, he really looked gorgeous

"Thanks, you look beautiful too Blaine" he said shyly and Blaine smiled

"Ready to go?" he said, Blaine nodded and smiled. Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take, the other boy took it and they both went to the car. After 10 minutes they arrived at Blaine's house. It was a really big mansion. Clearly rich people, Kurt thought

"Blaine?" he said shaking slightly

"Yes?" he said

"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for you?" he said sadly

"No baby, I already told you that they will love you, my mom already loves you" he said

"Are you sure?" he asked "Completely" Blaine told him

"Come on" he said taking Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers

"Mom, dad, we're home" he said. Kurt was almost shaking but he was trying not to show how nervous he was. He saw a gorgeous woman, her hair was short and she had a good sense of fashion. She looked really lovely

"Blaine dear, you're home" she said smiling

"Yes, mom I would like you to meet a really special person to me, this is my boyfriend Kurt" he said proudly

"Kurt honey, it's good to finally meet you, Blaine never stops talking about you" she said smiling "Can I hug you?" she asked, Blaine told her that Kurt had problems with the touch of people so she asked first. Kurt didn't reply, instead he hugged her gently and smiled

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson" he said nervous but happy

"Oh please dear call me Katherine, Mrs. Anderson makes me feel old, anyway come to the table, dinner is almost ready" she said and headed to the kitchen

"Why she says 'Mrs. Anderson' makes her feel old? I don't understand" he asked Blaine confused and quietly and Blaine just laughed

"Oh that's something she says so she doesn't feel old" he said

"Oh, ok" Kurt answered smiling, they walked into the living room. Kurt noticed a man; he was wearing what looked like a really expensive suit. Kurt was sure he was about to faint but kept calm

"So this is Kurt" Blaine's father said

"Yeah dad, this is Kurt my boyfriend" he said smiling while he held him by the waist

"I'm James, it's really nice to finally meet the person that makes Blaine happy so thank you Kurt" he said while he shook his hand. He also knew that Kurt was really shy when it came to meet new people

"It's really no problem sir, Blaine makes me really happy" he said smiling

"Well, come sit down, dinner is ready" he said giving Kurt a smile

During that hour they talked, it was really normal, Kurt felt comfortable but still needed Blaine to hold his hand. They ate dinner and after the dessert Blaine's mom took Kurt to the backyard. He was really nervous without Blaine

"So Kurt, I want you to know that Blaine told me a lot about your condition and I don't want you to think that we don't like you, you're an amazing kid and I'm really glad that Blaine has you Kurt, he has suffered a lot with bullies at school and seeing him happy is the best gift a mother can ever get" she said smiling at him

"So you like me? You don't think I'm retarded? You don't think that I might not be good enough for your son?" he said very seriously

"No no Kurt, don't think like that, I really really like you, you are not your condition, you are an amazing person and you are the best option for my son" she said taking his hand. He was nervous but he didn't pull away which surprised him "Do you think that we can be friends?" she asked lovingly

"You want to be my friend?" he asked unsure

"Of course Kurt, besides Blaine told me that you love fashion and so do I, we could go shopping or something, I bet you don't want to stay at home with them and watch football?" she said laughing

"You're serious?" he asked again "Totally serious" she smiled while answering

"Ok, I'd really like the shopping part, I hate football, I mean I understand the game but I just don't like all the sweat and how they hit each other, is too violent for me" he said smiling at her and she laughed

"I agree dear, so I'll let you know more details, I really like you Kurt, never feel like you have to change, just be you, okay?" she said

"Okay Mrs- sorry Katherine" he said remembering that she told him to call her by her name and not Mrs because it made her feel old

While they kept talking about fashion and their stuff, Blaine was at the living room having a conversation with his dad. He was nervous about Kurt and his mom. What were they talking about?

"I really like Kurt son, and I'm really proud of you. Not a lot of people have patience like you have it with Kurt and that makes me really proud" he said and Blaine hugged him. Minutes later Kurt and Katherine appeared laughing and smiling

"I think I should go Blaine" Kurt said

"Yeah we should go already, I'll take you home" he said smiling

"No, I can walk Blaine, is just 10 minutes" he said grabbing his coat

"No way, I'm taking you, is late dangerous and I'm not making you walk" he said firmly but still keeping his gentle tone and Kurt smiled

"Thank you for being here tonight Kurt, it was nice meeting you, you are invited to come anytime" Blaine's father said and held out his hand for Kurt to shake which he did and smiled

"Remember our talk dear, new friends?" she said giving him her pinkie promise finger

"New friends" he affirmed with his pinkie finger too and they both laughed. Blaine just looked confused but smiled because Kurt had progressed a lot and that made him really happy

They said their goodnights and left. When they arrived at Kurt's house Blaine went with him to the door feeling happy

"So what is that about you and my mom?" he asked

"She said she wants to be my friend and do shopping with me because we hate football" he said giggling

"That's great Kurt, I'm glad you enjoyed the time" he said holding Kurt's hand

"Thank you Blaine, I love you so much" he said and hugged Blaine smiling

"I love you too" he said and kissed his cheek softly which made Kurt smile

"So are you coming tomorrow for lunch? I have to meet Finn and Carole" he said

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" he said

"Goodnight Blaine"

"Goodnight Kurt"

They hugged one more time and then Blaine left with a really big smile on his face. That night both boys fell asleep happy. Dreaming about each other

Next day Kurt woke up nervous. He was going to meet Finn and Carole today and he was freaking out. Blaine arrived at 7 am like always and got some work done. After finishing with the horses he stayed with Kurt all day until lunch time. During the whole morning they just talked and hugged under their tree. At 1 pm Finn and Carole arrived.

"Hey Kurt, this is Carole my girlfriend" she smiled at him and did the same "Carole this is Kurt my son" he said

"It's nice to meet you dear" she said smiling "Nice to meet you too Carole" he said extremely shy

"And who is this man here Burt?" she asked looking at Blaine, before Burt could talk he introduced himself

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend" he said smiling proudly while he shook her hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart" she said "Likewise" he said

"Well Kurt, this is Finn my son" she said

"Hey man, I'm Finn" he said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake

"I'm Kurt" he said shaking his hand and smiling, he really liked Finn; they were going to be awesome brothers. Then Finn shook Blaine's hand and they went to the table.

Lunch was really fun. Kurt found himself laughing at Finn's jokes and stories about high school and Rachel. Kurt wanted to go to high school but he couldn't

Later that night Finn and Carole left happy. Burt was really proud of Kurt and he needed to thank Blaine sometime for that

"Blaine can you stay here tonight?" he asked

"Sure, I'll call my mom, okay?" he said kissing Kurt's cheek and grabbing his phone. He talked to his mom for 10 minutes and hung up. They showered, got their pajamas and climbed into bed. Blaine hugged Kurt while the other boy rested his head on Blaine's chest. He was happy

"Today was great" Blaine said looking down at Kurt

"Yes, they are really nice and thanks for staying for lunch" he said

"No problem, I love you Kurt" he said kissing his forehead

"I love you too Blaine" he said hugging him and smiling

It had been such a great week. Meeting Blaine's parents and then Finn and Carole. Kurt was happy and if Kurt was happy then Blaine was happy too.


	7. Brothers From Another Mother

**First of all I haven't updated because I have so much homework but I'm still writing a lot so I'll update more often!**

**This chapter is for Finn and Cory. It took me so long to write because I didn't know how to make him proud but I'm sure I did or I think so;)**

**I have Finn and Finchel in this. I miss Finchel and I love writing about them but this fanfiction WON'T turn into a Finchel fic, it will have finchel things because of Finn but this story is KLAINE3**

**I love you Cory3 Forever in my heart!**

One month since Kurt and Finn became brothers. Kurt and Finn were inseparable. Kurt always wanted a brother and now he had one. In Finn's case he really liked Kurt, he felt protective of him. After his dad and Blaine, Finn was the person he trusted the most. Blaine really liked Finn a lot; he was really nice and incredibly tall.

Three months since Kurt and Blaine met and they were more in love than ever. Finn and Blaine went to McKinley High School while Kurt was home schooled like always, that's why Finn and Blaine became such good friends. In that month they also became close to Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend. She was a little selfish and ambitious but she was amazing. While Finn and Blaine watched football, Kurt and Rachel watched Funny Girl or Moulin Rouge! And of course they were always singing Broadway songs. They were really good friends.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said

"Hi Finn, how are you?" he said shyly but smiling

"I'm great, where's Blaine?" he asked

"He can't come today, he's doing something with his parents" he said sad, he really missed Blaine

"Well I'm sure he misses you too" Finn told him smiling

"Yeah" Kurt said

"So you wanna do something today? My mom and your dad are in town having a date or something for their anniversary and since Blaine is not here and Rachel is also away maybe we could have some brother bonding" he said

"Sounds nice" he said

That whole morning they had breakfast cooked by Kurt, they watched some movies and went biking around the house. Finn was the best brother, Kurt thought

"Hey Kurt, you wanna play some video games?" He asked not sure if Kurt liked video games

"I've never played any before" he said

"Well this is your lucky day bro, I have Mario Kart which is pretty awesome" he said not choosing his violent games because Kurt had mentioned before that he didn't like violence in any way

Finn taught Kurt how to control the game, Finn chose Luigi and Kurt chose Yoshi because he really liked dinosaurs and Yoshi was cute, besides he liked Yoshi's laughter

After one hour or two they stopped the game and went to make lunch, Finn won 4 races and Kurt won 2. It was a great start. He really liked that game.

"So what do you want to eat?" Kurt asked

"Well, whatever you want Kurt, after all you're the chef in here" he told him smiling and Kurt laughed

"Okay, I'll make French fries and hamburgers" he said. He was going to do his healthy French fries, not that McDonald crap that people were always so excited about. While Kurt cooked Finn set the table and grabbed something to drink. They just talked

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and Rachel sometime" he said

"Can Blaine come too?" he asked. He didn't like going out without Blaine

"Sure, we can make a double date, Rachel, Blaine, you and me" he said

"Ok, I have to ask Blaine but I'm sure he will say yes" Kurt said

"Finn how did you and Rachel meet?" he asked. He served a plate for Finn and then one for him. The food looked delicious

"Well she is the daughter of my mom's boss. My mom went looking for a job and she got one at Rachel's house. She cleans there and you know those stuff. One day I went with my mom too and I met Rachel's dads" after this Kurt interrupted "Rachel has two dads?" he asked happy "Yeah, she does" Finn said "Anyway, I saw her one day and I thought she was really beautiful, we became friends and then one day I kissed her and she kissed me back, we've been dating ever since, She's really special to me" Finn said smiling, Rachel was his everything

"That's really lovely Finn, I'm glad" he said

After they finished eating they went to the couch to watch some TV. It was 3:00 pm

"So now tell me how did you and Blaine meet?" he asked

"Well he started working here three months ago, he was really friendly with me and he liked me, we hang out around here and became friends until one day he told me that he loved me in a romantic way, I was really confused but he treats me well and he is really sweet and I love him too" he said happy

"Isn't it a bit early to love?" Finn asked confused

"When you really love some you want to be with them as soon as possible so I know it's fine to say I love you so soon" he said

"I'm happy for you little brother" he said

"Finn I'm older than you so I'm not little brother" he said

"Well but I'm taller" he said smiling

"You know it's cool to have a brother, I've always been pretty alone here, you and Blaine made me happy" he said

"It's cool having a brother too, we are the same Kurt, I just have a mother and you just have a father and we are only children so it's cool having you as a brother"

"I think the same too Finn" he said smiling. He finally had a brother

"So you don't have friends I heard" he said

"No, I've been home schooled since I was a kid" he said

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends" he said

"Will they be mean to me?" he asked scared, he didn't like when people were mean to him

"No bro, they are the coolest" Finn assured him

"Rachel is awesome but she bothers a lot, Mercedes is really awesome too, Mike and Tina are dating and they are really cool, Sam is great and Quinn is awesome, she used to be my girlfriend but now we're just friends, Blaine is awesome" he said this and Kurt smiled, he already knew Blaine so he laughed " Brittany is a little bit crazy but in a good way, she's dating Santana who is really unusual but deep inside she is really great, Artie is really awesome, he dances really well considering that he's in a wheelchair and then there's Noah my best friend, we call him Puck, he is in the football team with me, he is sort of a badboy but he's really cool" Finn explained

"They sound awesome, I want to meet them" Kurt said smiling

"Great so I'll bring them someday after school and we can have like a reunion here and watch movies or something" he said

"Blaine can come too?" he asked shyly, he needed Blaine with him there

"Of course Kurt, they are Blaine's friends too" he said

"Okay" Kurt said

After a few minutes they went back to the video games, Kurt got better at Mario Kart and he was really proud of it, Finn was better at violent games about zombies and those stuff but Kurt preferred Mario Kart and that was great.

Later that night Burt and Carole got back and were happy to found Finn and Kurt fighting about who was better in Mario Kart. They just smiled.

They had dinner and talked, it felt normal, it felt right and Kurt loved that he was getting a happy family. He still loved his mom and he was going to love her forever but sometimes in life we have to move on which is what Kurt did, of course without forgetting.

"So we wanted to say something guys" Kurt's father said

"What is it mom?" Finn asked while eating

"Well we have talked about it a lot, we have been dating for four months now and I asked Carole to marry me" his dad said, Kurt gasped

"What? Really?" Kurt said happily

"Yes Kurt, I hope this is not a problem for you dear" she said smiling

"Of course not, I love weddings" Kurt said and looked at Finn who was still thinking about it

"Congrats mom, about time that you said yes" Finn said laughing

"So Kurt are you okay with this kid?" his dad asked him

"Well if you're sure" he said, voice low "I just want to ask Carole something" he said

"Sure dear, what is it?" she asked

"You want me? You want me as your step-son?" he asked uncertain

"Oh Kurt, of course I want that but don't think I want to replace your mom honey, nobody will ever do that" she told him

"So I can still remember my mom without you getting sad?" he asked

"Kurt, I'm not here to replace her I'm here to make you guys happy, she was your mom and she will always be, don't feel like you have to stop thinking or talking about her, okay?" she told him smiling

"Okay" he assured her "Carole welcome to the family" he said and hugged her, Carole had tears falling down her cheeks, Burt told her that Kurt never hugged anyone but Burt or Blaine and that thanks to Blaine he was starting to be more confident "And you too Finn, brothers?" he said

"Brothers" Finn smiled and hugged Kurt back when the shorter boy hugged him. Burt was shocked in a good way. He was so damn proud of Kurt. Before Blaine Kurt didn't get out of his room, he never hugged him and bare spoke to him but now thanks to Blaine he was finally being the happy kid he always wanted to be. He was going to be grateful all his life.

"Now Finn, are you okay with me being your step-dad?" Burt asked

"Sure Burt, I will always love my dad but you're awesome and you make my mom happy so I'm in for this wedding thing but I won't organize anything, when Rachel finds out she will want me to try hundreds of suits and bowties and that's enough for me, okay?" he said smiling and Burt laughed "Okay" he said and hugged him

Yes, Kurt finally felt like his life was getting better. He had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, he had his dad and he had two new people that made him happy, he had Finn a brother that he always wanted and he had a new mom, well step mom and he was comfortable with that, finally the things he always wanted were coming to him. He only wanted some friends for his happiness to be complete and tomorrow he was going to meet them. Hopefully they would like him

That night he went to bed and called Blaine. They talked for hours

"I'm glad you had fun with Finn, Kurt I like listening to you when you're happy" he said

"And when I'm sad no?" he asked

"I love listening to you everytime, sad, happy whatever, I just like listening to your voice love" he said

"So what did you do today?" Kurt asked

"Well my mom made me play tennis with her and I literally can't move, my legs and arms hurt babe, I haven't played tennis since I was like twelve years old or something" he said and smiled when Kurt giggled

"What's funny?" he asked

"Nothing, just the way you giggle makes me smile" he said and Kurt smiled "Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked

"Nothing, Finn's friends will come next week and I will meet them" he said shyly

"Glee club?" he asked

"Yeah" Kurt answered

"They are awesome Kurt, they will love you" he said

"You think so?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, well I'm sure Mercedes will be excited, she says she wants to meet my boyfriend" he told him

"Really?" Kurt almost yelled and Blaine smiled

"Really really" Blaine said "Well it's late, see you soon?" he asked

"Okay bye love" Kurt said and Blaine almost died then and there, Kurt called him love

"I love you, Kurt" he said

"I love you too Blaine" the other boy said

"Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams babe" he said and hung up

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day was the same. Kurt woke up happy; he made breakfast for his family. He loved saying that. His family

They had breakfast and talked, Blaine was still away with his parents so Kurt was going to have another day without Blaine. That made him sad because he wanted Blaine to be with him but he took it as an opportunity to share with his brother. Yes, Finn was his brother and he really liked that because he always wanted a brother. Finn was the coolest guy and Kurt was getting comfortable with Finn so fast. They talked, they played video games, Finn talked about Rachel and school and Kurt talked about his activities at home and Blaine of course. Finn also felt really protective of Kurt. After knowing everything about Kurt's story Finn knew that he had to be a good brother and always protect and defend Kurt.

"So what are you doing today?" Kurt asked Finn

"Rachel is coming over and I thought the three of us could hang out" he said

"No don't worry about me Finn, I have a lot of homework to do" He said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, I know you want time with Rachel because she just came from New York Finn, I understand" he said smiling

"Thanks bro" he said. Kurt stood up and went to his room. Burt was working and Carole was buying some stuff for the house. Rachel arrived at the Hummel's house to spend the day with Finn

"Rach babe" Finn said hugging her

"Finn I missed you" she said kissing his cheek

"I missed you too" he said while she sat on his lap and hugged him

"So how was New York?" he asked knowing that New York was Rachel's dream

"It was amazing Finn, I saw so many things and Broadway was amazing, I can really see myself moving there" she said with the biggest smile he had ever seen

"I'm glad you enjoyed it babe, I love you" he said

"I love you too Finn, so so much" she said kissing him

"You're the love of my life Rachel Berry" he said

"You're the love of my life Finn Hudson" she said

"I know we will be together forever" he told her smiling

"Me too Finn, you're everything to me" she said

"I love you so much Rachel, I can't stop saying it" he said and she giggled, she stop suddenly when Finn tackled her to the ground

"No no Finn, stop, you know I'm really ticklish no pleaseeee" she said laughing while he tackled her mercilessly. He laughed too and kissed her

The rest of the day was spent kissing and talking, they went outside and rode horses, they went also for a walk and talked more, they were laughing and enjoying their time. Finn was really really tall and Rachel on the other hand was really small which made them the cutest couple ever. Finn used to walk holding Rachel by the waist while Rachel grabbed his arm. Sometimes they just held hands too. They were really happy. There was no other for them because they were soul mates and soul mates lasted forever.

Finn Hudson loved Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry loved Finn Hudson

Forever


	8. Double Date Love

**I don't own Glee or Fox! If I would Klaine would kiss at least 2 times per episode! :)**

* * *

"Kurt Blaine is here" Burt said

"I'm coming" Kurt answered

Today was the double date. Finn and Rachel and Blaine and Kurt. They were going to go to a tiny restaurant near Kurt's house, it was Italian and very lovely. It was quiet so Kurt wouldn't get nervous. He was really excited. Over the past few weeks the four of them became really close. Blaine loved spending time with Rachel and Kurt did as well. Blaine and Finn were already practically best friends and everything was perfect. Rachel understood Kurt a lot and thanks to her as well Kurt was doing better with his condition and developing his personality. He still had panic attacks like the one he had for days ago. He was with Blaine buying coffee at the Lima Bean and suddenly Kurt became really nervous, he was shaking, too many people talking at the same time and a lot of noises that clearly were disturbing. He began shaking until Blaine took him out of the coffee shop, he calmed him down by singing only to him, when Kurt was okay again they decided to go home and relax.

He also had a panic attack when he stayed at Rachel's house one night, they were watching movies when suddenly he remembered that he wasn't in his room so he freaked out and yelled, Rachel didn't know how to calm him down so she called Blaine, she put it on speaker and left. Blaine talked and sang to Kurt until he fell asleep. Of course there were more panic attacks but those were the worst ones, like always Blaine was there. He was always there and Kurt loved him even more for that.

"You look gorgeous baby" Blaine said, he almost stopped breathing when he saw Kurt. He was wearing dark jeans with black shoes and a simple brown t-shirt with a thin brown scarf. It was cold outside that night

"You look amazing too love" Kurt said hugging him, over the past few weeks Blaine noticed that Kurt was more comfortable with calling him love, he really loved it to be honest. Blaine was wearing black jeans with a green shirt a black coat and a black scarf

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked handing Kurt his arm for the other boy to take

"We shall" he said smiling

After 20 minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Finn and Rachel were already there.

"Reservation?" the gerent of the restaurant asked

"Yes sir, Blaine Anderson" he said while holding Kurt's hand

"Oh yes, right here Mr. Anderson follow me" he said and showed him the table for four where Finn and Rachel were already drinking something and laughing

"Hey guys" Blaine said smiling

"Hey" Kurt said

"Hey Blaine, little bro" Finn said smiling

"Hey guys" Rachel said hugging Kurt. He was also really comfortable with Rachel hugging him. She then hugged Blaine and the four of them sat down to order their dinner.

"What would you want to drink? A waitress asked them

"I would like a watermelon juice please" Rachel said

"I'm going to have a cold coca cola please" Finn said

"What do you want to drink, love?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Well I don't want any coke because it has a lot of sugar so I'd like an orange juice please" he said

"And you gentleman?" the waitress asked Blaine

"Same as him, an orange juice please" he said smiling and then she left to look for their drinks

"Blaine did you know that orange juice has a high concentration of vitamin C and it's really good for the health of every person, it contains flavonoids and it is also a source of the antioxidant hesperidin. Oh it also supplies potassium, thiamin and folate and it is really delicious, orange juice has 20.8g of sugars and 112 calories" he said with a really serious look, Finn and Rachel smiled, Blaine smiled too but even bigger and continue to listen to his boyfriend and his amazing research about orange juice "But there's also the commercial orange juice that is pasteurized and filtered before being evaporated under vacuum and heat" he said

"Really, how do you know that, love?" he asked, of course he knew that Kurt did research of everything when he was alone at home that's why he knew about everything

"Well just my research, I love learning new things. Is it weird?" he asked and Blaine shook his head smiling, Kurt was absolutely perfect and adorable. Finn couldn't stop smiling at how in love they looked. He was really happy for Kurt

"It's absolutely perfect Kurt" he said and Rachel suddenly changed topic

"So you're riding horses tomorrow I heard" she said

"Yes, Blaine and I do that normally" he told her

"That's cute" she said smiling

"So guys what are you doing this weekend? My dad told me you're going to the beach" he said

"Yes, it's our anniversary so we are spending our special time there" he said

"Blaine why don't we have an anniversary?" he said

"We have one Kurt but we haven't talked about it" he said

"Can we celebrate it in our 4th month?" he asked uncertain

"Of course love, anything you want" he said and suddenly they were interrupted by the waitress interrupted with their drinks

"One cold coca cola for you" she said placing it in front of Finn

"Watermelon juice for the lady" she said "and two orange juices for the gentlemen here" she handed them their juice

"Thanks" they said "In a minute we will take your food order" she said leaving them to continue talking. A few minutes later a man went to their table to take their order

"Goodnight welcome to the Italian Village what would you like to eat tonight?" a very young, handsome man asked them. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine and that made him kind of uncomfortable but he ignored it anyway

"My girlfriend and I would like to share a Neapolitan Pizza medium size " Finn said while reading the menu and the guy wrote it down and turned to Blaine while he ignored Kurt which Blaine noticed and he was getting mad

"**_My boyfriend _**and I would like to have a pizza as well, a Pizza Bianca please" he said while he watched Kurt drinking his orange juice, he smiled at him

"Very well, your food will be here soon" he said, smiled and left

"Did you know that Pizza is from Naples? It's one of the most popular and delicious food in the world, it has so much topping choices and there are a lot of types of them like the one you ordered" he looked towards Finn and Rachel as they smiled " that's the Neapolitan Pizza that are typically made with tomatoes and Mozzarella which are the most common ingredients, there is the Pizza Marinara which has tomato, garlic, oregano and virgin olive oil, there's the Pizza Lazio Style that is cooked in a rectangular form and is common in Rome, other types of the Lazio Style is Pizza romana, Pizza Viennese, Pizza capricciosa, Pizza Quattro formaggi, Pizza Bianca and of course there are more 500 types and of course I can't remember them all" he said and Blaine suddenly kissed his cheek and blushed

"Kurt I love you" he said

"I love you too" the other boy answered and Finn interrupted happily

"I wish I knew all that, you're amazing bro" he said and then their pizzas came to their table

They ate in peace, talking about lots and lots of stuff like school, the football team, Glee club, Kurt talked about more things he looked for every time, Blaine talked about his boring trip with his parents and the tennis match, they talked about embarrassing stories from the past and they of course, thanks to Rachel, had to talk about Broadway. Well listen to Rachel talk about Broadway and Funny Girl, Mamma Mia, Wicked, Rent, How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying and more Broadway stuff because she was Rachel and they knew that it will always be that way. A few hours later they paid and left the restaurant. Both couples were laughing and enjoying their time. Finn took Rachel to her house; they said goodbye and Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek. When the other couple left Blaine took Kurt to his house also.

"Thanks for tonight Blaine, it really was amazing" he said smiling

"It was amazing for me too, love" he said gently caressing Kurt's soft cheek

"I'm sorry if I was weird with my conversations about pizza and orange juice" he said a bit ashamed that he had talked way too much

"Baby listen to me, never in the life apologize for that" he said holding Kurt's face with both hands "It's who you are and I love it, if I could spend a whole day listening to you talk about every possible thing in the world I would" he said, his eyes tearing up

"Really?" he said smiling

"Really" he said

"You know what?" he said with a loving smile

"What?" he asked

"I think that I love you a little bit more now" and when he said this Kurt's smile couldn't be bigger and more beautiful

"I love you more and more every single day" he said hugging Blaine after a couple of minutes he pulled away concerned about other thing that was bugging him since the dinner

"Blaine, do you like the guy that got us our dinner?" he asked worried

"Why would you think that, love?" he asked concerned

"I saw the way he was looking at you, I just want you to tell me that you don't like me" he said almost crying

"Kurt love, I only love you, just you and besides he was a jerk" he said

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked still scared that Blaine liked the other guy

"I'm sure and you want to know why I'm 100% sure?" he said smiling at Kurt, wiping his tears away and kissing his cheek

"Why?"

"Because you have something that no one will ever have" he said

"And what is that?" he asked confused

"My heart"

Yes, it was one of Kurt's favorite nights.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
